Oddities
by Kitsuna Katt
Summary: Areas known as hollows exist all around the world,and only those who already know where they are can find them. Naruto's missing, so what happens when Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's Hallow? SasuNaru Rated for Safety


November 8th. A normal day is had been, or as normal as it could get in Konoha, and yet, it had been one of the strangest the village had _ever seen_. They're hyperactive blonde had gone missing it seemed, and several of the nin had been sent out to search for him. All were in their Genin teams, except for Sakura and Kakashi who went off together, and Sasuke who had gone off on his own.

So far, Sasuke just couldn't get it. What had gotten the blonde to run away like that? It was impossible for the boy to have been kidnapped, I mean, he was way too loud to be carried off silently, so that was obviously a choice ruled out. That, and Sasuke noticed Naruto's walkman still in the boy's room. Outdated as it was, the boy never left home for long periods of time without it, but it was empty. He could tell that much, by the continuous screen blinking.

'_What's going through his head?'_ He thought. He had acted just as he usually did, so why would he disappear now? It just didn't make any sense! Growling to himself, he hopped from rooftop to tree, and headed into the forest. He'd scanned the village with his Sharingan, and the boy's red and yellow chakra was nowhere to be found, so he decided to check the forest surrounding the gates. Passing up tree branch by tree branch, he kept going until he came across a small rock wall. He would have passed it to, had he not noticed the flicker of Chakra at the bottom center.

"Genjutsu." He whispered to himself before slowly making his way towards the small cavern entrance. It shrank in room until one could barely fit through a crack in the stone, and he wondered who'd hide something like this, when no one but maybe a small child could fit through it ... or someone who could stretch himself like putty.

After a few minutes, he squeezed himself through, and took notice of the blackness he had walked into, and the weird feeling he got. It went away though, and he realized he couldn't see a thing even _with_ his Sharingan spinning, and walked cautiously forward; his curiosity beating down on him. The further in he got, the more room he was given, and soon, he could see a slight light up ahead, and hear a soft tune. Walking slowly, he soon noticed that the cavern walls turned into tree branches, and the cavern floor, turned into lush grasses.

As he got closer to the edge of the small forest-y area, he noticed a voice coming from what he expected was a clearing and this voice was familiar. _Very_ familiar.

"_Said goodbye to his mama as he left South Dakota_

_to fight for the red, white, and blue_

_He was 19 and green, with a new M16_

_just doin' what he had to do--"_

The singing was clean and clear, and had a crisp sound to it. It sounded like Naruto, but a little less Naruto-ish. Like the blonde had suddenly become aware of how life worked.

"_--He was dropped in the jungle_

_where the choppers would rumble_

_With the small of napalm in the air_

_Then the Sergeant said 'Look up ahead'--"_

Walking silently, he came upon a sight that nearly made Sasuke gasp. Actually, he had, but the music was too loud for anyone to have heard it. Naruto was sitting in the center, singing the tune along with the music, while his fingers fiddled with something in his hands. It looked like a doll or some sort, but Sasuke couldn't be sure, so he continued his silent intrusion on this private moment.

"_--Like a dark evil cloud_

_12 hundred came down_

_on him and 29 more_

_they fought for their lives_

_but most of them died_

_in the 173rd airborne_

_On the 8th of November_

_The angels were cryin'_

_as they carried his brothers away_

_with the fire raining down and the hell all around_

_there were few men left standin' that day_

_Saw the eagle fly_

_Through a clear blue sky_

_1965, The 8th of November--"_

He suddenly stopped, and Sasuke felt a bit saddened by this, He had liked listening to the boy sing. Naruto waited for a minute before sighing, and pausing the music coming from the old black boom box. "Whadda ya want Sasuke?" He asked as if it tired him to do so. Like he didn't want to talk anymore. The thought made Sasuke pale slightly.

"Why'd you stop?"

'_Why'd you stop? Why'd you **STOP'**?'!' What kinda reply was **that'**?'!'_. Sasuke stopped in his mental berating, and looked at the blonde. He seemed a bit taken aback by the reply, but he didn't yell out in confusion like he should have. "What?" Sasuke asked again. Hoping to cover up the still silence that was making him feel awkward.

Naruto still hadn't answered, so Sasuke took the opportunity, to walk up to the blonde in the center; sitting with his legs crossed backwards like they did sometimes in yoga. The blonde seemed to tense up at the closeness of the other, and gulped silently. But, Naruto being Naruto, he simply couldn't stand awkward silences for very long. "Whadda ya want?" He asked again; tearing his eyes away from the black pits that were dared called eyes.

"Everyone's been looking for you." The black haired boy said, and to his surprise, it had no sarcasm, no malice, no venom ... it was just a simple statement, from a not so simple village prodigy. "Why waste time doing that?" Naruto mumbled. His eyes were on the small bundle in his hands. Sasuke's eyes also went there, and an eyebrow rose. _'What the-?'_ Bending down he noticed it was, in fact, a small doll, and it seemed to be hand crafted.

The strangest thing about this though, was that it had short black hair, with some pulled into a bun on the back of his head and was wearing a dark blue outfit, with a familiar looking pair of brown doll eyes. "Is this Haku?" The Uchiha asked as his eyebrow rose. "Uh-huh." The blonde replied. "I sorta understood why he was on Zabuza's side, and made this as a remembrance to him."

"You _made_ this?!"

"What? Is it so surprising that I can make something?!"

"No, it's just ... really good. That's all"

"Oh"

'_Nice save.'_ he told himself mentally. He looked over the doll with gentle hands he didn't know he had. It was an almost perfect chibi replica of the deceased Haku, and Sasuke was amazed with the craftsmanship. When had Naruto had time to make this? "They take me about a week to make the bodies, and then another or so depending on the amount of clothing I decide to make." The blonde said in a conversational type of way. "Haku's one of my better ones though."

"You have more?"

"Yeah ... Ya wanna see?"

Sasuke nodded and watched as the boy placed his hands down on the ground calmly. There was a pulse of orange chakra, and it rippled from Naruto to the outer skirts of the clearing and into the forest; changing the surroundings as it went.

They were now in a simple room about as big as the Academy's classroom. It had orange walls with blue lines all along it creatively with difference in thick and thin per line, and with haphazard varying of width between them. The carpet was plush, and a deep navy like the stripes, and there were orange and navy beanbags and pillows placed randomly about the room in various places like they had just been dropped there. In the far left corner, was a small wooden dresser painted a deep navy with orange dots all over it like they had been put there on accident.

All together, it looked like some sort of complimentary, abstract artwork.

Also lining the walls, was five rows of shelves going from the top to the bottom with the bottom on the floor. They were brown and oak, and the only wall spared of this was the one which the desk was pushed against. The shelves were about half full with plush dolls of all kinds. They ranged from people Sasuke knew, to people he'd probably never meet in his entire life.

Sasuke was jolted out of his admiring of the room, when warm hands carefully took the Haku doll from his hands. "Comon Haku." Naruto said as he carried it over to a shelf a little below his chest level. "Time to go back and sit with Zabuza.". He placed it down next to one with a small version of Zabuza's Zanbattou which the plush version of him was leaning on.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked. "My storage room." Naruto replied. "That crack in the stone you found was the opening to here.". He took a seat back down next to the boy, and looked down at the carpet. "It's the opening to a space no one else bit I have found. I'm surprised you did actually. It takes one with a keen eye to notice something small like the pathetic cover-up I put there."

'_I get it now.'_ Sasuke thought. This was a hollow space. Yeah, he'd read about them, but only people who knew where they were beforehand could find it. Like an oasis in a desert, or something along that sort. However he'd found it was a complete mystery to Sasuke, as was to how Naruto had gotten here in the first place. Sasuke stood, and headed over to a wall. He wanted to see whom else Naruto had made.

'_Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Sakura with short hair, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Neji without his headband, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, the Sand siblings, the current Kazekage, Me, some fox, a woman¹, Jirai-'_ Sasuke stopped and went back. Was that him? Why would Naruto bother making one of _him_? He picked it up and looked it over.

The doll was small, but then again, it was just as big as the others were. It had some of the lightest fabric for skin which matched his almost to the shade, It was wearing a blue shirt branding his symbol, like he had when they were teammates, and even had little pouches and arm warmers on the arms. The eyes were big, but that was expected for a doll, and were pitch black with a little shine in the corner. They looked like they had been stitched in, as had the thin black line of the mouth. The hair was made of yarn, but it was a very thin and soft yarn, and it actually looked like hair. It would apparently hold form however, for he tried to mess it up, before placing it back. It fit in like a puzzle.

"You made one of me?"

"I know it's not that good, but yeah"

"Naruto, this is fantastic." He wasn't lying. It was probably the best he'd seen so far and many of his fans, he knew, would kill to get their evil little devil spawn hands on it. "Don't try and flatter me." Naruto said, and it sounded too shy to be the blonde, however Sasuke knew it was. It's not flattery, dobe." He said as he turned back and walked towards the blonde. "It's the truth." Sasuke could've sworn he'd seen pink swarm his cheeks, but he chose to ignore it for now. "How come you haven't shown me before?" He asked, and was actually quite pleased to himself.

He'd initiated at least two thirds of his conversation.

Naruto shrugged, and his eyes seemed to find the floor quite amazing, quite fast. "I guess I just didn't think them good enough to show you.". Sasuke nodded with a slight smirk, though inside, he was jumping for joy, much like Inner Sasuke did when Naruto did something especially cute or hinting towards feelings for the prodigy. _'He said 'you'.' _He thought._ 'Not 'people'.'_ And with that thought swirling around in his head, he walking over to the blonde, and lifted his chin before smashing the soft lips into his own.

And he was quite satisfied when Naruto kissed back.

_-----Line-----_

**(A/N:)** Well, I thought it was cute. Inspired by my Naruto plushies, and a fanfic I read, but can't quite remember the title too. It was cute.

1 - Ok, the woman plushie is Kyuubi in human form.

Ok, and about DoB!, I'll update that soon, just as soon as I can recover that chapter my brother keeps deleting. Standard Disclaimers reply, and I own Nothing of Naruto, though I do own a few plushies, and about two and a half years worth of Shonen Jump.

Review Please!


End file.
